Flutterdash kisses
by silverwriter01
Summary: This fiction is an attempt at a back-story for Hazurasinner's Flutterdash kiss meme following Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash through their years together.


FlutterDash Kisses by silverwriter01

This fiction is an attempt at a back-story for Hazurasinner's kiss meme. Hazurasinner is a fantastic artist and you should check out her stuff on deviantart. The picture can be found here: art/FlutterDash-Kiss-Meme-368442818

I'm writing the scenes in the picture's order. Also these are humanized ponies so I will describe them as such.

_Good Morning Kiss_

"Good morning," Rainbow Dash whispered as soon as she felt her wife stir awake. She had been watching Fluttershy sleep for almost an hour now and she didn't think she would ever tire of it.

Fluttershy gave a sleep smile which widened as Rainbow Dash kissed her check. Rainbow Dash moved her hand to Fluttershy's stomach, "How are my loves this morning?"

"We're both doing fine. She woke me up a few times kicking last night," Fluttershy said, placing her hand on top of Rainbow Dash's. "She's got your strength."

"She'll be fast for sure I bet," Rainbow Dash stated proudly. She added, as an afterthought, "And great with animals too."

"And even if you're not either of those things, we'll still love you," Fluttershy assured the baby in her womb.

"Totally kiddo," Rainbow Dash tossed in. She then added, looking at Fluttershy, "But she's going to be fast."

"You know what Twilight said. The spell she used means the baby could be any type of pony. She might not be a Pegasus."

"She'll be fast whatever she turns out to be," Rainbow Dash promised. "Fast at running, fast at learning magic, fast at flying, fast at taking care of animals. She'll be fast at something."

"Fast at getting on your nerves the way you got on your parents' nerves," Fluttershy teased. Rainbow Dash grinned bashfully, "Probably true."

Fluttershy stretched in their bed, "I think you should make us breakfast."

"Toast it is then," Rainbow Dash agreed, flying out of bed.

"I want pasta."

"Toast is a great choice, my wife. Quick and easy to make."

"I want cake," Fluttershy called to her wife who was already putting bread in the toaster.

"I'll have Pinkie Pie bring you one later if you still want it."

Fluttershy pouted, "You never give me anything I want."

Rainbow Dash grinned as she came back into the bedroom with a plate of toast, "We tried that once. You threw up everything you ate except toast. So now we play it safe until lunch."

"You're lucky I love you or I would make you sleep on the couch for the pregnant joke hidden in there somewhere."

"I can't give you backrubs from the couch," Rainbow Dash pointed out. "Or be here to…you know…when you get in the mood."

Fluttershy rolled her eyes as she nibbled on her toast, "You're lucky you're so cute."

Rainbow Dash grinned, "I am very lucky. I have you and our little one. I have great friends and a great job. My life couldn't be better and I couldn't be luckier. I love you, Fluttershy."

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash."

_Forehead Kiss_

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy exclaimed when she saw Rainbow Dash's beat up appearance. "What happened to you?"

"I crashed," Rainbow Dash excitedly exclaimed. Fluttershy was taken back. That was the last thing she expected Rainbow Dash to say. Rainbow Dash quickly started talking and Fluttershy was only able to catch every other word: Race, Sonic, Rainboom, Winning, Cutie Mark.

Cutie Mark.

Fluttershy suddenly realized Rainbow Dash now had her cutie mark. It had appeared on the center of her normal blue shirt. "Your cutie mark!" She exclaimed, "It's awesome."

"I know right?" Rainbow Dash cried out, equally as thrilled.

After she had calmed down a bit, the younger girl asked, "Where did you go after the race? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was on the ground. I fell off the cloud after you three flew by," Fluttershy explained. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, "You did? On my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know! Are you okay? I'm so stupid!"

Rainbow Dash started hitting her head with her hand and Fluttershy grabbed it. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Rainbow Dash looked at her friend and realized she had the same exact expression as herself. She looked down and saw her friend's normal green sash had transformed to have three pink butterflies on the end.

"You got your cutie mark too? Oh my gosh! This is so awesome."

Fluttershy grinned. "Yes, I did. And it's all thanks to you, Rainbow Dash."

She leaned forward and gave the shorter girl a kiss on her forehead. Rainbow Dash grinned and they walked off together, still holding hands.

_Drunk/Sloppy Kiss_

Fluttershy opened her front door slowly. It had soundly like Rainbow Dash outside, but she couldn't be sure. She was sure when the rainbow-haired woman stumbled inside. Rainbow Dash looked around until she found the focus of her search.

"Fluttershy!" She cried out, moving to take Fluttershy's face in her hands. She gave her girlfriend a very sloppy kiss, licking her lips as she pulled back.

Fluttershy blushed, "Rainbow Dash, are you drunk?"

"Nope! What makes you say that, Shy?"

"You stink of alcohol and your face is so red."

"That's your imagination," Rainbow Dash giggled as she moved in for another kiss. Fluttershy avoided it and wrapped an arm around Rainbow's shoulders, "Let's get you in bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed. I'm celebrating getting on the cloud busting team. They took me out for a drink. But I'm not drunk," Rainbow Dash declared.

"Of course you're not," Fluttershy said, rolling her eyes. She led Rainbow Dash to her bed where the other woman collapsed on it. She rolled over onto her back and grabbed Fluttershy's hand, pulling the woman down on top of her.

"I made it, Shy. I'm here with you. I got the job in Ponyville so we can live closer. We can be together pretty much all the time now."

Fluttershy grinned, "Yes, I know. It will be wonderful."

"I want to be with you," Rainbow Dash muttered, moving up for a kiss. "I want to be with you completely."

Fluttershy blushed when she realized what Rainbow Dash meant. She meant sex. The couple hadn't had sex yet though some of their make out sessions got pretty heavy. Fluttershy had stated she wanted to wait until they weren't living in two different cities. She worried Rainbow Dash would find someone else up in Cloudsdale and didn't want to give all of herself to someone who might leave her. She knew it was a stupid thing to worry about and she knew Rainbow Dash would be crushed if she ever told her about it.

"Maybe we should wait until you're sober," Fluttershy said, moving her head away from the kiss.

"Don't wanna," Rainbow Dash said, going in for another one. She hit her mark this time and as Fluttershy got more into the kiss, Rainbow Dash let her hands wander up and down Fluttershy's back. When she reached just underneath Fluttershy's shoulder blades, she rubbed along the nodes under her skin as she had so foolishly done when she was a child.

She hadn't known what it had meant back then and Fluttershy had been too young to feel what an adult Pegasus felt when rubbed there. However this time Rainbow Dash knew exactly what it would do and Fluttershy was more than old enough to feel. Fluttershy gasped as her wings shot out and a ripple of pleasure rolled down her spine and seemed to linger between her legs. Her hips thrust forward, rubbing against Rainbow Dash as her nodes were rubbed again.

She broke the kiss and pleaded, "Stop. Please stop."

Rainbow Dash stopped instantly, worried she had done something extremely wrong. The fear was very sobering. Fluttershy rolled off of her and said, sitting up on the edge of the bed, "We should wait."

She tried to get her wings to go back in, but it was hard. She could still feel the lingering pleasure. Rainbow Dash got off the bed and went to kneel in front of Fluttershy, who was completely pink in embarrassment. She took Fluttershy's hands in hers, "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. I never meant to force you into doing something you don't want to do."

Rainbow Dash paused for a moment, her eyes flickering away, "I am drunk, I can see that now. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. All this has just caught me off guard. I want to do it. I think I just need a bit more time."

"That's fine. That's totally fine," Rainbow Dash said, gripping her hands tighter. "I love you, Fluttershy. I'll wait as long as I have too."

Fluttershy would have covered her mouth in shock if Rainbow Dash didn't have them in a death grip. She knew the answer to the unasked question between them, "I love you too, Rainbow Dash. More than anything."

They kissed again and fell asleep holding each other that night. Rainbow Dash thought she would have to wait for them to get married before Fluttershy agreed to have sex. She was wrong. The very next morning, after bathroom breaks and brushing teeth, it was Fluttershy who moved their relationship forward.

_Awkward Kiss_

"Have I done something to upset you?" Fluttershy quietly asked Rainbow Dash as they walked down the halls of their high school. The halls were empty since it was late. Fluttershy had stayed after school to watch Rainbow Dash at track practice and now they were walking to her locker. She clutched her history book tighter to her chest, terrified of the answer to her question.

Rainbow Dash stopped and goggled at her friend. "What gave you that idea?"

"You just… seem… distant lately. I mean I know you're one of the most popular girls in school and you have other friends. If you don't want to hang out with me anymore, I'll understand."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "You're crazy. Freaking nuts. Of course I want to hang out with you. I don't care what other people say. Your opinion is the only one I care about."

"Oh," Fluttershy replied softly. "Okay." She clutched her book tighter as she looked down, trying to hide her pleased little smile. "I'm so happy we're friends, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah. Friends."

There was something in Rainbow Dash's voice that made her look up. Rainbow Dash was looking off to the side but she seemed so sad. Fluttershy pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then please tell me something. Why do you look so sad? Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm… not good with words," Rainbow Dash said, moving a step closer.

Fluttershy promised, "You can tell me anything."

Rainbow Dash moved so that she was directly in front of her friend. She looked briefly into Fluttershy's eyes and looked at her lips. She took a hold of Fluttershy's arms and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was awkward at best. At last minute, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and she ended up hitting their noses together. She adjusted this by turning her head and they're lips now fit properly together. She didn't know what to do after that so she just stayed there. She could feel the heat on her cheeks.

Fluttershy could feel her eyes widening as a blush stained her face. Why was Rainbow Dash kissing her? Was this what Rainbow Dash was trying to tell her? That she liked her? She couldn't move she was so stunned by what was happening.

It dawned on Rainbow Dash that she might have made a huge mistake. She broke away from the kiss, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I… I… I'll never bother you again."

Fluttershy watched as the other woman's wings popped out and she knew if Rainbow Dash flew away, they would never be alright again. Rainbow Dash had already started flying and Fluttershy let her wings spring out. She flew faster down the hall than she had ever flown before. When she tackled Rainbow Dash to the floor, it was hard to tell who was more surprised.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as her face smashed to the floor.

Fluttershy sat on Rainbow Dash's back. "You can't just kiss me and run off! That's very rude."

"Sorry."

"You have to give me time to process this. I mean this is so sudden."

"Sorry."

"I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't want to be my friend. I was ready to leave you alone forever when this happened."

"Sorry."

"And another thing…"

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Fluttershy, I can barely breathe like this."

Fluttershy blushed when she realized she had Rainbow Dash pinned to the ground with her own weight and Rainbow's heavy book bag pinning her. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Fluttershy kneeled up and help Rainbow Dash turn off and sit up. She quickly sat back down on her lap to prevent the woman from getting away again. Rainbow Dash blushed again. Fluttershy was on her lap and their lips were so close again. Fluttershy realized the same thing and also blushed. She didn't have a plan. All she could do was tell the truth.

"I like you too," She whispered. She leaned forward so they're lips were touching again. It was still an awkward kiss, but neither of them had kissed anyone on the lips before. They would grow better with practice.

_Angry Kiss (The Return of Harmony)_

"I got you now," Fluttershy smirked as she tightened the ropes around Rainbow Dash's wrists. She didn't care they were bruising her lover's skin. She was tired of being nice.

Rainbow Dash could see her lover was not normal. Her skin was a dull gray and she knew Discord must of have done something. "Fluttershy just let me go. I'll find a way to make this right."

"Oh, yeah right. You're really pathetic, do you know what? Always trying to be a hot shot when really you're just a loser who can fly fast. Now you can't even do that, can you? You've lost your wings."

Rainbow Dash's lip trembled for a second before she firmed it, "I'm more than just a pair of wings. I'm the element of loyalty and I'm not going to abandon you or our friends."

Fluttershy grinned and Rainbow Dash couldn't stand to see the mark of cruelty in her eyes. Fluttershy leaned forward and gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the lips. Rainbow Dash tried to pull back, but Fluttershy kept the rope pulled tight. She bit her lip, making Rainbow Dash bleed, before pulling back.

"Fluttershy!" They heard Twilight calling. With Fluttershy's attention diverted, Rainbow Dash pulled the rope away from her and took off. She had to get her element of harmony if she was going to do any good. It didn't do any good. Discord soon caught up with her and showed her a vision that made her abandon the people she loved.

_Apology Kiss_

"Come on, Fluttershy! You can do it!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she looked up at her new friend. Even though Fluttershy was a year older than herself, they were in the same class at Summer Flight Camp. It was because Fluttershy was a very poor flyer. Rainbow Dash had made it her life's mission to make the scared little filly into an awesome flyer, much like herself.

Fluttershy trembled on top of the fifty foot dive tower. They had a test in a week where everyone in their class was required to pull out of a nose dive off the tower, but all she was able to do was crash into the cloud barrier below. She couldn't even open her wings to slow down. She couldn't even get them to open right now.

"Open your wings!" Rainbow Dash called out. Frustrated this was taken so long she opened her own wings and flew up to the tower.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. I can't do it. I'm too afraid."

"Well you can't do anything if you don't open your wings. Here," Rainbow Dash said. She put her hands on Fluttershy's back, just below her shoulder blades.

Fluttershy's face turned as pink as her hair. "No! Rainbow Dash, you shouldn't!"

The rainbow haired filly ignored her and used her thumbs to rub the nodes underneath the skin right under the shoulder blades. Fluttershy's wings instantly popped out and her face turned as red as a tomato. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life. She folded her wings down and covered her chest with her arms.

"What's wrong?"

Fluttershy couldn't even look at the younger girl. She knew it wasn't Rainbow Dash's fault. The girl was only seven and nowhere near as experienced and knowledgeable of her own eight and a half years. Her mother had only told her about it a few months before.

Fluttershy whispered, "You're not supposed to touch something there until you're married. It's a very private place."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking confused.

"It's a private place. You know, like your place down there." Fluttershy gave a quick motion to below her waist.

"Oh," Rainbow Dash said, finally getting it. Then her face flushed a light pink when she understood what she had just done, "OH! Sorry."

"It's okay." Fluttershy slowly let her wings back out and looked over the edge. She stepped back, feeling dizzy.

"Well time's a wasting. Let's go."

Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy a quick push and sent her over the edge. Fluttershy screamed as she fell through the air, ignoring Rainbow Dash's advice to open her wings. Rainbow Dash sighed as Fluttershy hit the cloud barrier below. The sigh turned into a gasp as Fluttershy went straight through the cloud barrier. Little did she know that the clouds had been replaced with lighter clouds for a quick stop test for older flyers.

"I'm coming, Fluttershy!" She shouted as she dove off the tower. It actually didn't take long to catch the pink-haired girl. Fluttershy kicked and screamed so much that she created more wind resistance, slowing her descent. Rainbow Dash grabbed her up under her arms and tried to fly them both up. However, they had only started training for weighted flights and she couldn't keep them both up.

Rainbow Dash took a quick look at their surroundings and saw there was a tall, grassy mountain a few hundred feet below them. Fluttershy continued to cry as they slowly descended onto solid ground and cried even after they had landed.

"It's okay. We're safe now. Look. No more falling."

Fluttershy ignored her. Rainbow Dash looked at both of them and realized they were a mess. Well she was always a mess, covered in dirt stains and such but Fluttershy was usually very clean. The rainbow-haired girl figured they must have come through some dust winds on the way down. Realizing this was all her fault, she knew she had to apologize.

Rainbow Dash knelt beside Fluttershy and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She whispered 'I'm sorry' before kissing the girl on her temple. Fluttershy wiped her tears away with her hand and turned to look at the other girl. She could see Rainbow Dash was truly sorry.

"It's okay. We're alright," Fluttershy finally said. She slowly stood up and looked around at the amazing view. "Wow. I've never been this close to the ground before."

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "We're still not that close .We're on top of a mountain. One day, I'll take you down to the surface if you want. I don't like it much, but I guess you might."

"Okay," Fluttershy cheerfully agreed.

"When you're ready, we'll slowly fly back up to flight camp."

Fluttershy looked closely at the younger girl. She had never known Rainbow Dash to do anything slowly. Rainbow Dash took Fluttershy's hand and then blushed at the incredulous look Fluttershy gave her. "Ready when you are."

They slowly flew back up together, never letting go of each other's hands.

_Missed You Kiss_

Spitfire turned to look at the visitors on her flight deck. She glared at them, "I don't allow any of my recruits to have unauthorized visitors. Cadets and crewmen only."

Pinkie Pie's lip trembled as giant tears welled in her eyes, "But Rainbow Dash didn't get to open her care package."

Fluttershy said nothing as she watched Rainbow Dash lead her group in twenty laps around the academy. They also hadn't gotten to exchange greetings. She had been too embarrassed for forgetting how to fly when the twister tore the balloon apart.

Twilight saved the day. She cleared her throat and magically pulled out a quill and scroll from her backpack. "Princess Celestia sent me here to review the Wonderbolts for the upcoming event."

Spitfire's brows snapped in a frown, "The princess has never sent someone here to review before."

"Well we've never had three princesses attending the event before now have we? Not to mention the Captain of the Royal Guard. Now shall we get started with the review or shall I go back to Princess Celestia and tell her that the Wonderbolts were not cooperative?"

The crispness in Twilight's voice sold her lie. Spitfire bowed, "I meant no disrespect. Allow me to escort you around."

"Rarity, Applejack, would you join me please?" Twilight asked. The trio left Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to wait for Rainbow Dash together.

When Rainbow Dash saw them waiting on her, she muttered a short apology to her crew. She accelerated to top speed to finish her laps in three minutes and flew straight for her lover. Pinkie Pie didn't mind waiting as Rainbow Dash, who was crying, flew right into Fluttershy's arms. She allowed them the right amount of time for kissing she felt before she interrupted.

"Rainbow Dash! I brought you a care package! Open it! Open it!"

Rainbow Dash pulled away from Fluttershy to look over at Pinkie Pie. The pink-haired woman held up the batter package so hopefully that she had to break away from her lover to open it. "Thanks Pinkie."

_Seduction Kiss _

Rainbow Dash lay on the bed in her bra and short boy briefs. She watched as Fluttershy came out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. "I'm so tired."

"Well, breaking your own speed record and helping create rain clouds for all of Equestria will do that," Rainbow Dash commented.

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm glad I could help."

"I'm so glad you were there. I knew I couldn't do it without you."

Rainbow Dash moved to kiss the pink-haired woman, letting her hand run up one of Fluttershy's thigh. Fluttershy giggled, "I'm almost too tired for this, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash muttered, as she wrapped an arm around Fluttershy's thighs, "I have enough energy for the both of us."

She sat back on her knees and pulled Fluttershy up with her. She thoroughly kissed Fluttershy as she let her hands run up and down her legs.

"Okay, but just for a little while," Fluttershy conceded. She grinned as Rainbow Dash gasped as her hand found the nodes under her shoulder blades. Rainbow Dash had even more sensitive wing nodes than herself.

_War's End Kiss_

Rarity held up her fingers to form a square and surveyed the area. She nodded a few times and said to her crew, "Alright. I like this light. Let's do this."

"Umm," Fluttershy whispered, adjusting the long, old-fashioned skirt she wore. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Whatever are you talking about, darling? My vintage fashion line will be a hit throughout all of Equestria. We're doing this series of pictures to help promote it."

"Can't we just take a picture of the outfit then?" Fluttershy asked, glancing over to where Rainbow Dash was getting ready with a makeup artist.

Photo Finish gasped as walked over with her camera, "No we simply cannot just take a picture! We must create a story. Remodeling Pony history is the best way to show off this vintage line. Now where is my soldier?"

Rainbow Dash came over. Her head, arms, and upper chest were thoroughly wrapped in bandages. Photo Finish nodded as she looked the rainbow-haired woman over. "Good, good. I like it. Alright now we're going to recreate the 'War's End kiss'. Rainbow you take Fluttershy in her arms, tilt her back, and kiss her."

Rainbow Dash blushed, "Umm, okay."

She moved closer to Fluttershy and whispered, "I still can't believe I got roped into this."

Fluttershy smiled weakly. "It's for a friend.

"Now."

Rainbow Dash tilted Fluttershy back and kissed her as Photo Finish snapped shot after shot.

The photographer shook her head as Rainbow Dash straightened them both up. "No, no, no. There was no passion in that kiss. It must look real. Are you two even lovers? Let us pretend, okay? Rainbow Dash, you just came home from the war. It's been years since you've seen Fluttershy. The same goes for you Fluttershy. You're so relieved to see your soldier is home. Now."

Rainbow Dash felt an ache in her heart as she tried to imagine going a year without seeing her lover. Fluttershy felt the same. When she went in the kiss this time, both of them poured every ounce of passion into it. They continued on long after Photo Finish told them to stop.

_Goodbye Kiss _

"We can't hold the changelings back forever," Applejack gasped, out of breath. "We need to get the elements of Harmony."

"I'll hold them off," Rainbow Dash said, whipping the blood away from one of her cuts. "You guys go get the elements. I'll round them up in a hurricane or explode them in a Sonic Rainboom."

"We can't just leave you here," Twilight said. At the same time Fluttershy cried out, "No!"

Rainbow Dash gave a sad smile to her lover who was also bruised and cut up from the changelings' sharp hands. "There's no other way, Shy. Just go. Now!"  
Pinkie Pie shoved her cannon gun in Rainbow Dash's hands and grabbed a hold of Fluttershy's hand. Fluttershy was pulled away before she could even say goodbye. Pinkie Pie was a lot stronger than people realized. It took strength working in a bakery.

Leaving Rainbow Dash behind to shoot down the changelings, the rest of them ran to the building where the elements were kept. As Twilight flung open the doors, they discovered a horrible surprise. Changelings had already taken over the building and were waiting on them. The group turned around to watch Rainbow Dash be over taken from behind and Fluttershy screamed as she watched her be hit in the head.

The changelings escorted them back to their queen. They wouldn't let Fluttershy near Rainbow Dash who they drug between a pair of flyers. When they finally reached the palace hall, they dropped Rainbow Dash to the ground. Fluttershy ignored everyone else as she rushed to her lover's side. She didn't even hear what Twilight and Queen Chrysalis were talking about. All she prayed for was for Rainbow Dash to be alright.

"Rainbow Dash," She called out, shaking her gently. Her lover didn't stir. Fluttershy couldn't stop her tears from falling and she lowered her head to give Rainbow Dash a kiss. It would probably be their last if they couldn't stop the changeling queen.

"You call that a goodbye kiss?" Rainbow Dash muttered. "We can do so much better than that."

Fluttershy gasped, "You've been awake this whole time?"

"I woke up when you kissed me," Rainbow Dash said, opening her eyes. "Now we better save the day."

Rainbow Dash groaned as Fluttershy helped her sit up. They looked over to see Princess Cadence and Shining Armor perform their shield spell of love. Everybody covered their eyes as the shield spell exploding around them, sending the changelings back to where they came from.

"Well glad that's taken care of. I'm going to need to rest a bit," Rainbow Dash said. She then flinched as Fluttershy punched her arm, "Ouch! Fluttershy!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Fluttershy scolded. Before Rainbow Dash could protest, she found herself in a 'hello kiss'.

_Spiderman Kiss (After Mysterious Mare Do Well)_

Rainbow Dash walked down one of the alley ways in Ponyville. She didn't want to see anybody after realizing how much of an egotistical jerk she had been. She had let that hero stuff get to her head and she was glad her friends had helped her see the truth.

Something dropped down in front of her and Rainbow Dash gave a short shout of surprise as she jumped back. She swore when she realized it was Fluttershy still in her Mysterious Mare costume. "Gosh, Fluttershy! You almost gave me a freaking heart attack."

Fluttershy grinned, "Hello, Rainbow Dash. How about an upside down kiss?"

"What? Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, I saw it in a superhero movie with Pinkie Pie. And it looks very thrilling."

"I see…" Rainbow Dash trailed off. She stared at her lover with was flying upside down. Fluttershy started to pout, "Are you mad at me for what I did?"

"What? No. You did the right thing," Rainbow Dash told her. She scuffed her shoe on the ground. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. You're my hero all the time, even when you brag a little too much," Fluttershy reassured. Rainbow Dash moved forward and kissed her. Fluttershy had been right. It was very thrilling.

Rainbow Dash paused, "Why don't you keep that costume on and we go back to the house? You can be the hero and I'll be the grateful victim who really wants to repay you for saving me."

End


End file.
